


【Thesewt】【AU】Click

by MissDoubleFour



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDoubleFour/pseuds/MissDoubleFour
Summary: 尾随*痴汉*非骨科*ooc隔壁的Malec来打酱油





	【Thesewt】【AU】Click

by 四神罹

续上

4.

咔嚓——

挂满衣服的衣架中间，伸出了一个黑色的镜头，对着忒修斯连续拍照。

忒修斯半点也没被吵醒。

偷拍的人躲在衣服下面，翻出刚刚拍下的照片，化妆室的灯光柔和地打在忒修斯的侧脸，另一边的脸渐变地融在阴影中。

他拍了好多张，有全身的，也有部分的细节，化妆室的背景很杂乱，桌面有东倒西歪的化妆品，可是忒修斯的存在却让整个画面都有了莫名的美感。

拍摄者咽了咽口水。

他翻到了一张是专门瞄准忒修斯大腿间的，那一大团蛰伏在布料下的东西。

一时间的冲动让他从隐匿处爬了出来，他跟踪忒修斯很多次了，但都是在不会被发现的角落里，这一次，是真的露出面来。

偏瘦的身子骨拨开衣服小心翼翼地爬出来。

忒修斯还在沉睡，他的呼吸均匀，一点异常都没有。

纽特觉得自己真是太大胆了。

虽然这么做可能会被发现，让之前的一切都功亏一篑，可是这样的机会对他来说真的是太充满诱惑力了。

忒修斯就在离他一两米的距离，纽特觉得自己的血液在燃烧，已经从裤链中露出来的性器更加高胀。他坐在地上一边看着忒修斯，沉睡的阿波罗，一边玩弄着自己，对着真人比起对着照片来说实在是更有感觉了，这让他不止揉搓着自己的阴茎，深入一点按摩着肛口还有种密密麻麻的感觉，那地方受到入侵会含住手指，慢慢地还会分泌出小部分液体。

纽特把鼻子埋在一条毛巾中，这是他从忒修斯那里偷来的，上面有忒修斯健身时擦下的汗水，他深深地吸一口，都是忒修斯的气味，仿佛这一两米的距离瞬间都消失了。

5.

钓大鱼要放长线。

忒修斯拍摄完的时候跟大家说他今晚想去酒吧，问有没有人要一起，拍摄完还有很多后期工作，除了主编老板，倒是没人敢未完工就先庆祝的心思。

忒修斯和马格努斯约了在西街的第9吧，结果等到他到了，马格努斯已经喝嗨了，坐在他那个小男朋友亚历山大的怀里，正搂着人法式深吻。

第9吧的音乐很噪耳，大家都顾着自己的狂欢，放得很开，一点都不会去在乎有谁正现场干一炮。

又乱又杂又吵的地方，快门的声音自然是被吞没了。

忒修斯喝了好几杯马提尼，酒精慢慢地上头，麻醉神经的同时也让人放荡，他解开衬衫的前几个纽扣，一饮而尽会让部分逃跑的酒顺着他的下巴垂到胸口，润得那露出来的胸肌水淋淋的，性感极了。

咔擦——

咔擦——

咔擦——

纽特的镜头在摇摆跳舞的人群中捕捉着忒修斯的每个动作，每个表情。

炫目的灯光摇摇晃晃，纽特的身心也在摇摇晃晃，忒修斯却一动不动地固定在他的视野中。

他真的好想去舔一舔忒修斯胸口的酒，或者把酒倒在忒修斯的下身，让他火辣辣地操进自己的身体。

可惜还没肖想完整，忒修斯就已经醉透了。

马格努斯跟他的小男朋友从洗手间回来，两个人一副啥事都没干却欲盖弥彰的样子，倒也不忘记把忒修斯捎回家。

纽特把镜头收好，有个危险的想法在猛击着他的心脏。

6.

马格努斯把忒修斯扔在公寓楼下就和男朋友扬长而去了。

忒修斯踉踉跄跄地上了楼，还没来得及掏出钥匙开门进去，就晕乎乎地倒在了家门口。

纽特从楼梯间现出身来。

自从上次化妆间一事之后，他内心的渴望就像关不住的怪兽一样，更加让他疯狂了。

反正忒修斯醉了，他什么都不会记得的，只要在他醒过来之前走就好。

纽特试探着把忒修斯扶起来，发现这人是真的醉得一塌糊涂，才敢放心地从忒修斯的兜里掏出钥匙开门。

他把忒修斯弄到床上去了，横躺着的男人衣服上翻着，露出精实的腹肌，裤头有些下滑，有两三根毛发露了出来。

虽然无论是跟踪偷拍还是在杂志社里拍摄，纽特都已经看过忒修斯的身材，但是像这样躺在他面前，任他一件一件地脱光，实在是太新鲜，太刺激了。

纽特脱下忒修斯内裤的时候，对着那根还没觉醒就很粗长的性器，他的手甚至有些发抖了。

纽特紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，然后把自己也脱光了，爬上床，趴着把忒修斯的性器含在嘴里，一边舔着上面的筋脉，刺激着它膨胀，一边揉着自己的阴茎，顺便把后穴也弄松点。

性器在纽特的嘴里变得硕大灼热，他的津液润在柱身上，多余的会顺着嘴角流满了纽特的脸颊。他闷哼着，享受着上下忙碌给他带来的快感和兴奋。

弄了很久，忒修斯的性器还不肯缴械，纽特想着插进自己的大概会更好，他想脱口起身，没想到刚松开就被一只手掌揪住后脑勺，粗长的性器往他嘴里又推进了几分。

纽特抬眼，忒修斯已经醒了，正一动不动地瞧着他，但比起纽特想象的可能会是暴怒的眼神，忒修斯看起来，更像是充满了欲望。

7.

忒修斯被偷拍的照片铺满了床，听课的，健身的，吃东西的，喝酒的，跟人聊天的，拍摄杂志的，甚至是去洗手间的，应有尽有。

“就那么喜欢拍我？”

忒修斯压着纽特的后背，他的性器正来回地插着纽特的屁股，磨得那处本来就不是用来发泄性欲的地方，又红又肿。

“非常，非常喜欢。”纽特趴着的脸正对着一组忒修斯健身的照片，忒修斯光裸着上身，线条完美的肌肉上垂着汗，举杠铃也好，仰卧起坐也好，一举一动对纽特来说都是致命的诱惑。

纽特呻吟一声，他射了出来，浓稠的液体喷到了几张照片上，照片里忒修斯的脸瞬间被挂上了白色。

“之前跟踪我的是你，健身房的毛巾和化妆间的精液，也都是你干的好事吧？”

忒修斯狠狠地抓了一把纽特的臀肉，白皙的肉被蹂躏得通红，手指印尤其明显。

“都是我。”纽特心虚地承认了，他承受着忒修斯的操干，也做好心理准备忒修斯把他干完就踹出门去，以后就再也不能靠近了。

不能靠近他的阿波罗了。

忒修斯把默不出声的人翻过来，泪水从那双浅色的眼睛里流出来，别提多可怜了。

忒修斯突然笑了。

他把纽特眼角的眼泪抹掉，吻了吻他的唇，轻轻地说道，“拍了那么多个场景，我操你的样子，是不是还没有拍过？”

8.

咔嚓——

咔嚓——

咔嚓——

快门的声音紧跟着忒修斯操动的节奏。

纽特张开着大腿，性器把他的后穴都操出液体来了，混着精液流出来。

他手里正拿着相机，对着一脸情欲的忒修斯拍照，他被操得有些发软，手也有些抖，但是这种做梦都不会有的情景，他一刻也不想放过。

忒修斯咬着他乳头时的发顶，摸着他腰的手，吻他的唇，伸出来舔舐的舌，流着汗的肩头，沾着自己精液的腹部。

纽特都不想放过。

谁让他是痴迷忒修斯痴迷到疯狂地步的摄影师呢。

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 养成了图书馆写小黄文的坏习惯emmm  
> 希望开题答辩顺利 请赐予我RP吧！！！


End file.
